


quite the people pleaser

by JanisCrow



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanisCrow/pseuds/JanisCrow
Summary: Regina causes Cady to run in front of a car, luckily she isn’t seriously hurt but Janis thinks Regina should learn a lesson
Relationships: Karen Smith/Gretchen Weiners, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian/Cady Heron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	quite the people pleaser

She’s angry, and she knows that she shouldn’t do a scene where she’s angry but fuck, Regina is asking for it, needy as she cuddles into Janis, and she feels that same need in her core too, and fuck it. What they want, they get, they fucking rule this hellhole now.  
“Get up,” It’s in her domme-voice, and Regina immediately follows, helping to tuck in Karen on the couch next to Gretchen. They move to another bedroom, nominally for guests but they know it’s real purpose, “What do you want me to spank you with today?”  
Regina looks up from where she’s kneeling, knee-pads already on and fastened so they won’t come off unless she wants them to, but not tight enough that her blood flow is restricted, “The paddle, please, Miss.” Her voice betrays the fact that she’s already slipping into subspace.  
A good choice, though.  
Janis lets her fingers slide over the cool wood-and-leather of the instrument, gives it a few test-swishes through the air. She’s lucky that her mum isn't home often, or ever really cared much about her activities, or it would be awkward to explain all of this to her.  
“Over my knee.”  
Her girlfriend hurries to obey, almost tripping over herself in her eagerness.  
“How many? I think 25 should be enough. But then again, maybe I should just leave you like this, aching for some release? It’s not me you hurt, was it?” She makes to stand up, but there’s a whine from Regina, and it’s so wanton that hell, Janis just wants to fuck her six ways from Sunday.  
Still, let it never be said that Janis Sarkisian didn’t satisfy her girlfriends in every way possible.  
“You won’t be cumming until I say so. Maybe I won’t say so until Cady’s out of the hospital and asks me to. Maybe I’ll just let you walk around all day. Maybe I’ll leave you in this twisted little release-less space till Cady says they forgive you…”  
Another whine, as she peels the leather skirt, the garters, the lacy panties off.  
“Count for me, baby, and then I might think about it.”  
She varies the technique, sometimes onetwothree in quick succession, one on top of the other on top of the other until Regina lets out a moan, sometimes letting the tension build up until her girlfriend is almost vibrating with suspense.  
The sound of paddle meeting flesh echoes through the room and Janis wonders if they might wake up Gretchen and Karen with it. Regina might be able to take the punishment with only strangled moans, but if they woke up the girls in the other room because of the fucking paddle- well, fuck her gently with a chainsaw but that would be humiliating and not in the hot way. She flicks her eyes up to the door, and it’s closed, thank god. As open-minded as the girls - well at least Karen- seems to be, she doubts the other girls would be able to accept this much of them at once.  
“T-t-twenty five, thank you Miss…” Regina gasps out, face as red as her ass. She gasps again when nails run over that sensitive flesh, circles being traced into the hot skin.  
“Good girl,” Janis croons, directly into her girlfriend’s ear, smiling as she feels the other girl’s arousal against her leg. She reaches over, fumbling blindly in the box until her grip closes on the exact thing she was looking for, “Strip for me, babe?”  
It’s difficult not to pay attention to the gorgeous girl taking off the rest of her clothes, but the harness and its complex web of strapping demand pretty much 100% so she doesn’t make a fool of herself. The strap-on itself takes a minute to finagle into position, so when it’s done, Regina is kneeling at her feet, and is so perfectly messy, so perfectly gorgeous in how she’s flushed and sweaty and very very turned on.  
“All fours please, pet.”  
It’s almost instantaneous, how quickly her girlfriend obeys, presenting Janis with exactly what she wants to see.  
“Did you prep for me?”  
A nod and little wiggle of Regina’s hips draws Janis’s eyes to the -surprisingly- pitch black plug adorning that perfect ass.  
God, she loves her. It’s definitely worth a kiss, and she decides why not? It’s hard, not deepening the quick brush of lips, but the way Regina attempts to follow her, is worth it.  
She coats her fingers in lube generously and gently, slowly, slides the plug out. It comes free with a lascivious pop, and before another second passes, it’s replaced with a finger. Janis curls it, letting her nail brush against Regina’s inner walls, then decides to add another. The second finger, her middle one, goes in easily, barely stretching.  
“Are you alright, honey?”  
The other girl is so deep in subspace, that she can barely respond, just a whimper and a nod. Janis presses kisses to the fading red marks on her bottom, letting just a whisper of white teeth scrape against the sensitive skin, drawing another whimper from her girlfriend. A moment later, another finger slips in, not quite as easily. She gives it a few test-pumps, curling them inside, checking whether it’s ready or not.  
“Ready?”  
A nod.  
“I’m gonna need a verbal response cutie~”  
“Puh-please, Janis, please, I need it…”  
“Good girl” Removing her fingers, she slowly, torturously, slides the lubed-up strapon into Regina’s ass, savouring how every inch going in causes the other girl to quiver slightly, arms threatening to give out.  
As soon as she bottoms out, Janis runs her nails down Regina’s sides, leaving faint pink lines in her wake, “You still with me babe?”  
“Y-yeah, thank you Miss…”  
“Easy does it, easy does it.” She rocks in and out, getting herself used to the rhythm of using her hips again, letting Janis get used to it. There’s a whine, and she shakes her head. Regina’s getting greedy, forgetting that this is a punishment, rather than a reward. Leaning over, she lets her breasts- and lacy bra- brush against Regina’s back, as she reaches around and underneath, gently caressing the other girl’s length. It twitches against her palm, and she knows, even though she’s silent, Regina is holding back yet another moan, attempting to stay strong. She smiles evilly, and starts to gently rub up-and-down the shaft, well acquainted with what would be needed for the receiver to cum, and what would skirt the line. Simultaneously, in a practiced motion, the rhythm of her rocking changes, speeds up, becomes faster and rougher, like she’s trying to force a scream out of her girlfriend.  
“Look at you, such a hot little mess,” Janis whispers into an ear, relishing how Regina is slumped against the carpet, drooling slightly, face flushed so red it could be used as a beacon, “If only Cady could see you now.” An idea flashes through her brain, and she smirks again, “Actually, I think I’ll give her a call~ Give her some entertainment in the hospital.”

Her phone, bright red case and all, is a bit of a stretch away, but Janis didn’t get through eight years of gymnastics classes for nothing, and she snatches it up easily enough. Typing one-handed, she quickly finds Cady’s contact and presses the FaceTime button, and adjusts her hair absently as she waits for her to pick up. Even as hot and ruffled as Regina is, she looks relatively unperturbed, make-up and hair as perfect as ever.  
Cady picks up, face pale but glowing with happiness.  
“Caddy! It’s so good to see you!”  
It makes her heart clench slightly, that absolute joy, and she feels a little lost in how much she misses Cady.  
“Hey baby, it’s good to see you too!” She ratchets up the pace a little higher, Regina still moaning below her, “I, well, have a little something to ask of you~ Are you alone right now?”  
A quick and eager nod answers her, and she gives her girlfriend a devious smirk and a wink. Lifting her arm up like she’s taking a selfie, she positions her phone camera to give Cady an almost-birds-eye view of her strapon pushing in and out of Regina’s ass. There’s a choked breath from her phone speaker, and with another evil grin, she puts the next phase of her plan into action.  
She leans over Regina again, moving her phone so there’s a clear portrait of the two of them, and how sweaty and flushed the submissive truly is.  
“Now, Caddy sweetheart… I know Reggie here was very cruel to you earlier, and for that, she’s being punished, but- should she be allowed to cum?” Janis tilts her head, looks innocently at Cady, “I think walking around, waiting for our permission, horribly pent up, would be fitting, but, please, Janis, ask if you can cum.” She gently nudges Regina’s face with an elbow, tells her to lift her head slightly.  
“Please, muh-mistress, can I c-cum?”  
Cady smiles, a wicked smile followed with a pout. “I don’t think she ever apologised you know”  
There’s a long period of silence from Janis, as she contemplates the options available.  
“Hmmm, That's true, and It's not me you hurt… Apologise, sweetie, and then you can cum.”  
It’s amusing, how Regina falls over herself to apologise, but endearing, how genuine she is with tears streaking her face, and saliva spattering her chin; a world away from her composed bitchiness at school.  
Shifting, Janis removes herself from Janis’s ass, sliding out easily. Regina whimpers and lets herself be turned over, the phone camera neatly following the motion, just so Cady has the best view of her going down on Regina.The girl in question is breathing heavily, little pants that make it clear how much she’s focusing on delaying her orgasm, and Janis doubles her efforts, the arm holding the phone drooping slightly.  
“Cum for me, babe~”  
Regina does exactly as she’s told, going limp and stiff in starts and bursts. Janis swallows, gives one last swipe then wipes her mouth.  
“Love you guys.”  
“Thanks for sharing, honey, love you too.”  
Regina groans something that could be generously construed as an ‘I love you’, and Janis waves goodbye as she hangs up. 

It doesn’t take long to draw a warm bath in the ensuite. Janis adds silver birch extract, bergamot, cedarwood, swishes her hand around to create some bubbles.  
“Hey, Reggie,” Regina turns to look up, swaddled in the comforter of the guest-bed, “Bath time sweetie.” They walk, hand in hand, into the ensuite, divesting each other of any last bits of lingerie or clothing as they go. Both of them hiss a little at the hot water, their skin still pretty sensitive from before.  
“Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
She leans in and gives her girlfriend a tender kiss, keeping their foreheads connected even as she pulls away. Regina’s eyes are puffy, swollen from the tears earlier, but they’re bright and alive, fully cognizant of Janis and the fact they’re in a bathtub.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispers, nuzzling into Janis’s embrace, dark hair dangling in the water, “It’s just- It’s just it’s been really hard at home now im living in the dorms it’s just mum and-”  
“Hey hey hey, look at me, look at me,” Gently, like a butterfly landing on a flower, she lifts Regina’s head with a finger, “Caddy forgives you, I forgive you. Don’t beat yourself up, baby.” They kiss again, entwining their fingers together underwater, leaning into each other like the other is driftwood keeping them afloat.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
It’s easy, sitting in the water until it turns too cool for comfort, letting themselves just relax, forget their worries and responsibilities and just be seventeen for a while. Unfortunately, nothing good can last forever, and it’s with regret that they haul themselves out of the now lukewarm tub. Once they both are bundled in the softest towels in existence, they tiptoe into the front room to check on the sleeping guests.  
Regina pulls on an oversized sweater of Janis’ and gets into a beanbag beside Karen, Ready to continue the movie once the girls wake up.  
“Come cuddle?”  
“I know- you love it, really. Don’t wake the sleeping beauties, Janis babe. ”  
“Ugh. Just come here, you complete shithead.”  
She smirks, makes to walk away, but instead curls with Regina, linking hands with her girlfriend and pulling the blanket over their bodies.  
“Shall we wake them, beautiful?~”


End file.
